


Hotel Room Confessional

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Hotel Sex, Kennfield, M/M, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform, Scars, Tenderness, Wound Tending, chreon, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Post-Vendetta





	Hotel Room Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leons-Driving](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leons-Driving).



> Story Request from Leon's Driving on Tumblr. Takes place post-Vendetta. Forgive me if Chris' scars are inaccurate, I don't remember his injuries.

Leon winced as he exited the Osprey, holding on to his bad arm. There had been a medical team on standby when they had landed, Rebecca being taken away to get checked out at the local hospital. Medics looked over Nadia’s stab wound and DC’s head injury. Chris had minor bruising and scrapes and such, maybe a broken rib or two. Leon, on the other hand, knew that there was something seriously wrong with his arm, but he politely rejected the paramedics, insisting that he would be fine. He just wanted to get to his hotel room and sleep, maybe get a drink at the bar. 

A hand clapped him on his good shoulder, still drawing a wince from the brunette, “Everything alright?” Chris asked, brown eyes full of concern. 

“Uh, yeah, just peaches and cream.” Leon said, not looking up at the elder. 

Chris cocked a brow, “You sure? You’ve been holding your arm since we left Arias’ hideout. Why don’t you let the medics look you over?” he offered, trying to coax the brunette over to the ambulance. 

Leon leaned away from the elder’s touch, “I’m fine. I just want to get to my hotel room and sleep. Maybe grab a drink or two along the way.” he insisted. 

The BSAA Captain wasn’t convinced, “Leon, just let them…” 

“I said I’m fine, Chris.” 

The elder sighed, cursing the brunette’s stubbornness. He could vaguely remember Claire saying something about Leon not being good with hospitals. Due to recent experiences with bioterrorism and such, and he only visited the DSO’s recommended Physician if he absolutely needed to. Sometimes he treated his own wounds or had someone he knew and trusted help him. He looked between the paramedics and Leon. Making a decision, Chris went back into the Osprey and grabbed Rebecca’s forgotten bag with her medical supplies. He also grabbed his own duffle bag and threw both bags in the trunk of the Hummer. 

“Come on.” Chris said to the brunette, earning a look of confusion as the younger cocked a brow at him. 

Chris motioned to the truck, informing Leon that since the agent refused to see a medic, they were going to take care of the younger’s wounds in his hotel room. The brunette looked reluctant, but was too tired to fight with the elder. With a roll of his eyes, he allowed Chris to help him into the truck. 

“Where’s your hotel?” Chris asked, turning the key and starting up the car.

“The Gallivant Times Square. 234 W 48th Street.” Leon simply said. 

Chris raised his brow at the younger again. Leon explained that the arrangements were very last second and luckily, Hunnigan was able to set him up with a room at the time. He was supposed to be on vacation after all. Plus, it was only supposed to be a temporary stay until he found another place to vacation at. He didn’t plan to stay here, wanting to be as far away from people as possible. Chris made a comment about that sounding quite lonely, but Leon retorted with “That’s how I like it.”

* * *

After parking the Hummer in the surprisingly dead parking garage, a bellhop came and took their bags up to Leon’s room. The two men took the elevator, neither saying a word as they stood shoulder to shoulder on the way up to the designated floor. Both stole glances at each other, as if checking to see who would break the silence first. Leon led the way to his room, Chris following close behind. The door unlocked upon inserting the keycard, allowing the two men entry. Chris held the door for the younger, Leon ducking under his arm to get inside. The door closed quietly behind them. 

The room was a decent size, and the bed wasn’t too big, but it was perfect for someone like Leon. Their bags sat under the window, which gave them a nice view of Times Square. Leon stripped out of jacket, hissing in pain as he jostled his bad arm before tossing it on to the desk chair by the door. He pulled off his gloves next, setting them down on the desk. The younger informed the elder that he was going to take a shower, advising Chris do the same before they began this little medical procedure. 

The elder rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Go shower. The sooner we look at your arm, the better.” Chris said. 

With a nod, Leon went into the bathroom, “I shouldn’t be long.” 

Within minutes, Chris could hear the sound of running water. Deciding to occupy himself in the meantime, Chris stripped off his vest, utility belt, gloves and uniform shirt. He kicked off his boots next, making a neat pile in the corner of the room. His pants came next, joining the pile of clothes. He stood in just his undershirt, boxers and socks. The sound of a phone ringing drew his attention to the cornering and it took the Captain a moment to realize that it was his phone making that sound from inside of one of the belt pouches. After fishing it out, he realized it was DC, calling about his location. 

“I’m with Agent Kennedy. Leon? His last name is Kennedy. Yeah. He refused to let a medic see to him for his arm. I don’t know, DC, maybe he has phobia of hospitals. Listen, I’m going to stay and monitor him to make sure he’s okay. I’ll catch you guys later.” Chris explained.

With a tap on the screen, he hung up the phone. It sounded like the water was still running so he then occupied himself with the medical supplies. He opened up the bag, noticing that inside was a first aid kit, leftover vaccine, some medical textbooks, and a stethoscope. He must have shifted the wrong way, or there was a wound he must have missed on his side cause all he felt was pain. He looked down, divesting himself of the black workout shirt he still had on to examine what it could possibly be on his side.

He had not heard the sound of the water turning off nor did he notice the younger male emerging from the bathroom. Leon was clad only in a soft robe, drying off his wet hair with a towel. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the elder’s bared chest, breath caught in his throat as he gaped at the elder. Holy shit, Chris was ripped. He knew he was big, but seeing the man without his clothes...Leon gulped at the sculpted physique. He tried to refrain from allowing his eyes to wander down over the elder’s form. Chris was always an attractive man...Leon had just never seen him half-dressed and it was kind of intimidating.

“I, uh, the shower is...free.” Leon stuttered, snapping himself out of his daze, “Something wrong?” 

Chris turned toward the younger in surprise, “Oh. I didn’t even hear you finish. Sorry, I felt a pain on my side and tried to figure out what was causing it. Looks like I was bruised pretty badly from Arias.” he said, looking at the nasty purple and black splotches running up and down his sides. It looked like there was a giant hand-shaped bruise around his entire torso and arms. 

“Shit…” Leon whispered, going over to the freezer. He cursed when there wasn’t even ice trays. He went over to the room phone, telling Chris to get into the shower while he called room service for a bucket of ice or two. He then changed his mind, telling the elder to plug the tub and fill it with cold water.

Now, Chris was the one insisting that he was fine. Leon argued that he was not fine and that it should have been him that the former blonde should have been worrying over, not the other way around. The BSAA Captain insisted that it was just bruises, not a dislocation like Leon’s shoulder. The agent still fretted over the elder, wondering aloud about the bruising actually being internal bleeding. Brown eyes watched while shock and mild amusement as Leon went back into the bathroom and plugged the tub, filling it with cold water. He came back out to the small living room/bedroom, going over to the phone to call room service for that ice.

Chris had never seen the usually calm and composed Leon Kennedy like this. The younger male was always so calm, even when in the middle of a crisis. Granted, yesterday into last night, the brunette was still semi-drunk and numb due to the alcohol in his system, but any other time, Leon was cool and collected. He remembered that from Claire as well as when he had encountered him in China. So, to see the now sober agent panicking over the elder’s wounds was a bit unsettling.

“Get into the tub.” Leon commanded, noticing that it had finally been filled. 

“I will after we fix your arm.” 

“Chris, I’m fine just…”

“Let me fix your arm and then I will get in the tub.”

The brunette looked at him with defiant blues, and Chris made sure to give him that look right back. He could see the internal conflict in those stormy blues before the younger caved. He carefully slipped his arms out of the robe, tying it tighter so it hung around his hips. Chris could now see his exposed torso, a sad sigh leaving him when he saw that Leon had bruises identical to his own. Brown eyes looked into the younger’s eyes with a look, the brunette telling him to shut it, knowing what the next words out of his mouth were going to be. 

“Do you even know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?” Leon asked. 

“Sure, I’ve dealt with a couple of injured soldiers when a medic wasn’t available...that, and it seems as though Becca kept some of her old medical textbooks in here.” Chris said, pulling out one of the books from the bag. 

“Great...just don’t hurt me or I swear I will shoot you in the kneecap.” Leon said, “What should I do?”

The elder told the younger to just get on to the bed and lay down on his back. Leon rolled his eyes but did as he was told nonetheless. He blushed, feeling vulnerable and exposed in front of the elder, readjusting the robe so that it was tucked tightly between his legs in order to hide his most intimate areas from view. Chris opened up one of the books and pulled over the desk chair as he set the book down on the bedside table, looking up the section dealing with different dislocations. 

Finding the page he was looking for, he gently but firmly grasped the younger’s right wrist. He slowly pulled at a ninety degree angle in order to create traction. Leon whimpered in pain, but allowed the other man to continue on. He trusted him. The elder pulled until there was a clunking noise, Leon arched slightly, letting out a pained yell at the same time, before falling back on to the bed. Chris gave him a look and looked back at the book. Apparently, if they heard that noise, it meant Chris had successfully relocated the shoulder. The brunette gasped, but carefully tested his arm. There was still pain, but not as bad as before.

“Holy shit,” Leon said, moving his arm, “I think you did it.” 

Chris chuckled and let out a breath of relief, “Shit, I thought I made it worse. But apparently, if it makes a noise, we did it right.”

Leon gave him a look, carefully sitting up on the bed, “I thought you said you’ve dealt with the injured shoulders and stuff before?”

Chris smiled sheepishly, explaining that he may have fibbed a bit. He had seen the injuries tended to, but had never tending to any of them himself. He had been too afraid of making an injury worse or hurting someone even more. He was trained in first aid and CPR, but he never really got a chance to utilize said training in the field. The brunette commended him on his first successful relocation, thanking the elder for not breaking his arm or hurting him, more so than necessary that is.

There was a knock on the door, followed by “Room Service”. Chris got up and answered the door. A petite woman stood there with a cart full of ice. She wore a blush and a look of embarrassment when the Captain opened the door and stood half-dressed before her. The blush deepened when she saw Leon on the bed, wearing a robe around his waist and nothing else. She quickly apologized for interrupting anything before leaving the cart in the room and making her way out. 

Chris simply laughed and closed the door, “I think she thought we were doing the nasty in here.” he laughed, wheeling the cart over to the bathroom.

Leon laughed as well, blushing, “You wish, Redfield. Now, I let you fix me, let me take care of you.” 

Chris raised a brow, “Oh yeah? You’re going to take care of me?” He asked jokingly. 

The blush on the agent’s face deepened, “Not like that, ass. Keep it up and it’ll be the other kind of “Taking care”, smartass.” Leon said. 

“Rather be a smart one than a dumb one.” 

Leon rolled his eyes again before grabbing a bucket. He didn’t even wait for the elder to sit fully in the tub before throwing the ice on him. Chris let out a very manly scream at the combination of the cold water and the ice pelting his skin. The elder called Leon a Little Shit, daring him to do that again. The brunette tilted his head before innocently asking the elder “Do what again?”. He threw another bucket of ice on him, some of it missing and falling out of the tub. Chris growled at him, offering him one final warning.

Leon bit his lip and smiled, grabbing another bucket, “What this?” he asked, dumping the last bucket over the elder.

A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked, pulling the brunette into the tub with him. Leon yelped as he fell into the jacuzzi, cold water and ice splashing against his warmed skin. He landed on top of Chris, a hand cradling his head so it didn’t hit the tiled wall. Both of them hissed in pain, realizing their shared mistakes too late as they jostled their wounds, having forgotten about their injuries during a moment of teasing and horsing around. Water sloshed out of the tub, spilling out all over the floor and making a large watery mess. Chris grunted and cursed as the younger laid bodily on his injured torso.

“Shit! I didn’t think that through.” Chris grunted, “Are you alright?”

Leon grunted and nodded, trying to sit properly in the water. Chris pushed him up by his head, his other arm still had a hold of Leon’s good wrist as he pulled the younger into a sitting position...on his lap. The younger shivered, now noting how fucking cold it was in the jacuzzi. He also cursed at the now sopping wet robe around his waist. Leon untied the wet robe and threw it out of the tub, the soggy material landing on the floor with a wet slap. It took him a moment to realize he was sitting on the elder’s lap. Now, there was nothing sitting between their bodies and Chris’ hands were on the slim waist of the brunette, holding him steady. Both men blushed as Chris’ length brushed Leon’s ass.

Brown met blue as they stared at each other, a heavy and thick silence between them. Leon couldn’t tell if he was trembling due to the cold or due to the man’s warm body under his. Chris sat frozen, metaphorically, under the Leon, hands not moving from the lithe waist. The sound of their breathing filled the space between them, almost as deafening at the sounds of their hearts beating in their chests. Neither made an effort to move as they sat there staring at each other in anticipation. It had been like this all day yesterday into today, the awkward staring, the tension between them, the looks and stolen glances. It had been like that in China too. All of it led to this and either one of them could change their dynamics in the next minute.

Chris decided to break the silence first, clearing his throat as he brushed Leon’s hair out of his eyes, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” he apologized. 

Leon followed the hand with his eyes, clearing his throat as well, “N-No, I should be apologizing. I threw ice on you.” 

Chris shook his head, telling Leon that they were just screwing around and having fun after a dark and tiring mission. The former blonde laughed awkwardly, offering to get out of the tub so Chris could soak in peace. Giving the bruises on the younger’s torso another once over, Chris then looked over at the cart, noticing that the room service lady had only brought them the three buckets of ice. Before Leon could get out, the elder grabbed his wrist, gently pulling him back down into the water. The younger looked at him in surprise. Chris explained that they both needed to soak, and there was no ice left. So, they could share the sizable space and soak together. If Leon was okay with it, that is.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Leon said, getting off of Chris’ lap and sitting at the opposite end before reclining against the side. 

The elder smiled and Leon returned it as they sat there quietly, neither meeting the other’s gaze. Another silence sat between them as both men tried to look anywhere but at each other. Chris found himself turning to look at Leon, eyes roaming over the younger. He always found the former blonde attractive, ever since they first met, Leon was always easy on the eyes. He just went from attractive to handsome over the years, whether he was a blonde or a brunette. Eyes found a scar on the younger’s shoulder.

“What’s that from?” Chris asked curiously. 

Leon looked at him and then at himself, “What’s what from?” he asked. 

Chris pointed at his own shoulder and then at Leon’s, “The scar.” 

Leon followed his gaze, finger coming up to point at it. He explained that he had gotten it in Raccoon City. When Ada Wong had gotten in the sewers with the intent on stealing Annette Birkin’s research. Annette went to shoot her, but Leon intercepted the bullet and was shot instead. Ada patched him up and went on her merry way. Chris growled at the mention of the woman, telling Leon that he had been better off letting her get shot. She was nothing but trouble. Leon disagreed, saying that she was a good ally to have. He also reminded the elder that she wasn’t the one who killed his teammates. 

Chris shook his head, saying that he still did not like her regardless. He looked down at the elder’s thigh through the water, “What about that one?” 

“Easy there, cowboy. I told you one of my stories. How about one of yours? Specifically that one on your stomach. Looks like a stab wound.” Leon said, pointing to the elder’s ribcage.

The raven-haired male looked down and nodded, telling the younger that it was indeed a stab wound, from one Albert Wesker when he was still in the STARS Unit. Well, leaving the STARS Unit during the mansion incident. Wesker betrayed them and tried to kill their entire team. Chris had gotten stabbed in the process of trying to stop the then Captain. They thought a Tyrant had dealt with Wesker, but evidently the man had survived to fight another day. Leon nodded, saying that it was a shame the man didn’t die that day, but if he had, Jake wouldn’t be here and a lot of other assholes wouldn’t have made themselves known. 

Chris agreed, pointing at the scar on the younger’s thigh once more, “Please? I’m curious.” he asked. 

Leon chuckled, telling the elder he wouldn’t be happy to hear about who had caused that scar. Chris canted his head, and Leon told him to take three guesses. The elder jokingly said Ada, and the brunette agreed, earning a look. The Captain had said that he had been kidding, but the agent said he was being dead serious. He had received it in Spain while under the influence of the Plaga, trying to strangle Ada to death. She stabbed him in the thigh and snapped him out of it. The elder shook his head, asking him what he ever saw in her. Leon shrugged, saying that she was good company and had her moments where she would be vulnerable with him. It was a shame Leon wasn’t interested in her anymore. Chris raised a brow, but Leon told him to forget it, cause he wasn’t telling him who it was he was interested in. And no, it was not Claire, so Chris could hold his horses.

They shared a laugh before talking about the other scars on their bodies, from the ones Chris had along his arms and chest to the one on Leon’s cheek and across his back. The ice had long melted and Chris really needed to clean himself off properly, so Leon climbed out of the tub, telling the elder that he would see him out in the bedroom. He then offered to share the bed, saying that there wasn’t much of a couch and the floor didn’t exactly look cozy. Chris thanked him, saying that it was okay with him only if it was okay with Leon.

“Of course it’s okay with me. I’m the one who offereed

Chris nodded, watching the younger dry off before leaving the bathroom. It was funny really, after they shared their stories of all of their missions and the hell they had been through, through the years. Their lives were eerily similar. And talking about it with each other felt relaxing and strangely...intimate. Was it intimate? Was it supposed to be intimate?

Already in a pair of clean boxers, Leon struggled to put on his sleep shirt; a simple black t-shirt that was not so simple for him to put on due to his hurt shoulder. It felt better than before, but it was still sore and it hurt to lift his arms. Nonetheless, he had managed to get his shirt on over his head and on to his body. He should probably researched the proper care for his shoulder after relocation. He had to thank Chris again. He was really grateful for his help as well as not taking him to the hospital like previously planned. He didn’t know what it was, but Leon just was not a fan of hospitals in general. So he really appreciated that Chris didn’t forcibly drag him to the nearest one like he had dragged him here.

Okay, so, maybe that was a lie. Leon wasn’t dragged out here, he willingly went with to save a friend. And maybe spend some time with Chris because honestly, the vacation was boring all by himself and Chris had become more and more attractive to him over the years. He had once fallen for his younger sister and even Ada, but as the years went by, he found his attraction toward the eldest Redfield grow. Hell, in China, he nearly swooned at the sight of Chris. He could have really user the man’s company after that horrific nightmare. And then DC happened and then he just got worse.

 He had been so lost in thought, he had not heard Chris exiting the bathroom. The man had a towel wrapped around his hips as he came out into the small room. He noticed Leon now picking through the first aid kit, before looking up at the elder. Though pretty blue eyes watching him, like they had been this entire assignment. There it was again; that awkwardness between them. Thick enough, Chris could probably cut through it with his tactical knife.

“What?” Chris asked.

The brunette slowly stepped forward, causing Chris to raise a brow asking if something was wrong. Leon shook his head, taking another step, and then another until he was right in front of the elder. A hand tentatively reached out and touched Chris’s face, right where the bruises were. Leon gently pressed on them, asking if they hurt. Chris kind of winced, but shook his head. They were more of a minor ache, but no, they didn’t hurt. They just looked like they did. The younger hummed, but Leon didn’t pull his hand away. The elder looked into those beautiful eyes again, thumb coming up to touch the bruise on Leon’s cheek before asking him the same question. The brunette didn’t respond.

“Leon? You al-mmph?!” Chris asked before being cut-off by a pair of lips on his own.

The brunette moaned, leaning against the elder. Chris stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Hell, his brain was freaking out and his stomach was doing backflips. Leon Kennedy, the man his sister had been crushing on since Raccoon City, the DSO’s and FOS’s top agent and self-proclaimed “Ladies Man” was kissing him. The agent had been so caught up on Ada Wong in the past, so…what changed? Unless…the person Leon was talking about earlier…the one he wouldn’t tell Chris about…

Leon pulled away, looking up into the stunned elder’s eyes and instantly regretted kissing the BSAA Captain. Shit…had he read the older man wrong? Was Chris actually NOT into him? He apologized repeatedly, saying that he must have misread the elder’s signals and body language. The former blonde prepared for the worse, waiting to either be struck across the face and yelled at, or for Chris to walk over to the pile of clothes and leave him.

What he didn’t anticipate was for strong arms to lift him up and hold him up by hid thighs, barely giving the younger enough time to wrap his arms around the elder’s neck. Lips found his once more as the elder carried Leon to the bed, towel falling from around his hips and laying forgotten on the carpeted floor. Leon’s world was tipped backward as he soon found himself laying flat on the bed, the elder overtop of him and between his legs, kissing him deeply. Chris’ hands massaged the outside of the Agent’s thighs, slowly moving up to the younger male’s ass before giving the firm buttocks a squeeze. Leon moaned, feeling those strong fingers slip up his shirt, caressing the still tender skin before teasing his nipples.

“How long?” Chris whisperer against Leon’s throat, kissing and sucking and nipping at the porcelain skin.

“A-A while.” Leon admitted, “Since the Slavic Republic. I was wondering if I would ever make it out of there. So I could see you again. And those feelings grew after China. And now…fuck…!” the brunette moaned as the elder’s hand slipped into his boxers, slowly stroking his length.

“Yeah?” Chris whispered in his ear, thumb teasing the head of the younger’s cock, already slick with precum.

The brunette nodded, “Yes…” he whispered back, “Chris…Christ! Don’t tease…”

“What do you want, Leon?” Chris asked, kissing beneath the younger’s ear and along his jaw.

“…You know what I w-want…” Leon whimpered.

Chris chuckled, “And what’s that?” he purred. He knew what it was, but he wanted to hear the beautiful brunette beg for it.

“M-More…y-you…”

“Me?” the elder teased, gently massaging the younger’s hole with a finger. 

Leon cursed, begging the elder to stop teasing him already. Chris chuckled again, calling Leon impatient before stripping the younger out of his boxers. He would have stripped him out of his shirt, but he didn’t want to jostle Leon’s bad arm around anymore than necessary, so he let him keep it on. He pushed it up past his stomach and up his chest, kissing his way past Leon’s naval and down to his hips. He purposely avoided kissing and nipping at the younger’s groin, attacking his inner thighs instead with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

The brunette writhed on the bed, desperately trying to get the elder to pay attention to his length. Christ, he couldn’t stand the torturous foreplay, wanting the elder to either suck him or stroke him already. Again, the elder surprised him when Chris pulled away and told him to flip over on to his stomach and to get on his knees with his ass in the air. Blue eyes widened in realization but did as he was told. He had to stop himself from screaming when he felt a warm, wet, tongue tease his hole. Leon cried out, clawing at the cool blankets below him, a choked off moan leaving him at the sensation.

“H-Holy shit!” Leon cried out as Chris drove his tongue deeper inside of him while adding a finger.

Chris pulled away momentarily, pulling a disappointed whine from the younger, “Are you alright? Should I stop?” he asked in concern.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Leon protested, “It’s not the first time I’ve done this.”

Chris raised a brow, earning another blush and sigh from the younger. Leon explained that, although it was the first time he was being “eaten out”, he had done anal before. It was part of the reason he and Ada split, the woman wanting to top and peg him every time. He was a gentleman, and he didn’t mind it, but sometimes he would have rather have had the chance to do the topping. Sadly, Ada was not a woman who was meant to be dominated in the bedroom. It was her way or no way at all.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Leon asked as Chris went into his bag and grabbed a small bottle of lube, coming back to open and stretch the younger out.

“Jill and I had a “Friends with Benefits” thing going on for a while. Then Piers and I were close for a bit, but you kept haunting me with those eyes of yours, so it didn’t work out with Piers. It didn’t help that he was a bossy little bugger…”

Leon chuckled, “Guess we’re both not particularly fond of taking orders.”

Chris laughed out loud, “You especially! You stubborn little shit.” He said jokingly.

Leon playfully begged the elder for more dirty talk with a mock moan before a real moan slipped his moans, Chris’ finger brushing his prostate. He told the elder to do that again. The elder called him a Little Shit again, earning a groan of annoyance. Leon told him not “that” but the other thing with his finger. The Captain slowly slid his finger in and out of the younger’s tight hole, hitting the brunette’s sweet spot over and over. Leon moaned and arched, pushing backward and trying to get the elder to go faster. He also wanted more than just a single finger, telling him not to be afraid to just skip this altogether. He had done this before and Chris couldn’t hurt him, even if he tried.

The elder looked nervous, insisting that the younger just let him continue to stretch him out, too afraid of accidentally hurting the brunette. Two fingers slipped inside, scissoring the tight rim and stretching Leon out. A third finger followed that one and it wasn’t ling until Chris was giving in and reaching for a condom in his bag. He slipped it on himself, and flipping their positions. Now he was the one laying down on the bed and Leon was on top, straddling his hips as his pert little ass hovered just above his cock.

“We don’t have to go any further. We can stop right now if you want.” Chris offered, his way of saying that were at the point of no return.

Leon shook his head, “You better not. I can handle you. You won’t hurt me, Chris.” He reassured.

He gently grasped Chris’ cock and positioned it at his entrance, slowly impaling himself on the hard length. He grunted when he fully seated himself on the younger. Holy shit, Chris was huge. Bigger than that strap-on Ada used to use on him. The raven-haired male asked if he should pull out, but the brunette wouldn’t let him move, asking for Chris to just give him a minute to adjust. After a couple deep breaths, Leon slowly pulled himself upward before dropping back down, feeling the other’s length hit his prostate dead-on. He gasped, but repeated the motion, telling the elder “There! Please!”

Chris aimed for that spot as he thrust into the other, gently grasping the brunette’s lithe waist. He didn’t grip him too tightly due to the bruising on his sides. Chris’ other hand found Leon’s length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Leon looked incredible like this, lost in bliss as he rode the elder’s cock. Jesus, what Chris would give up just to wake up to this beautiful agent everyday. He hoped their relationship wouldn’t get fucked up by this afterward. For some reason, Leon leaned over and kissed him again before going back to riding him.

They didn’t last long, Chris coming inside the condom inside of Leon while the brunette camein the elder’s hand, spilling on to the Captain’s stomach and chest, screaming out the elder’s name. Christ, Chris didn’t think he had that effect on the younger nor did he think Leon would be so loud in bed. The agent slumped forward before collapsing on to his side next to Chris. They both stared up at the ceiling, panting to catch their breaths.

“That was…” Chris began.

“Wow…” Leon whispered.

Chris chuckled in disbelief, “That good, huh?” he asked, tying off the condom and throwing it in the nearby waste bin.

“Better than Ada. You wouldn’t mind making this a regular thing, would you?” Leon asked.  
The elder cocked a brow, looking at the brunette,

“Seriously? I’m too old for casual sex. I’d rather just…settle down.” He admitted, “Not that, I didn’t enjoy this or anything, I just…”

“Okay.” Leon interrupted.

“…okay?” Chris asked.

Leon nodded, agreeing that he would settle down with the elder, if he would have him. Chris raised his brows in surprise, asking the younger again if he was serious. The brunette smiled, saying that he was getting up there as well, and he honestly couldn’t think of a better fit for him than Chris. He had thought about asking for a while, but he was too afraid of his own emotions and the missions just kept taking little bits and pieces of him every time. He always felt so defeated and alone afterward, feeling like he had no one to turn to.

Chris pulled the younger close, holding him in his arms and being careful of his wounds. The agent wouldn’t ever have to worry about that ever again, cause Chris wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe, after spending some more time together after this and spent some more time getting to know each other, they could officially settle down somewhere. Together.

Leon smiled, nestling his head in the crook of Chris’ shoulder and neck, “I’d like that.” He said.

  
They both laid there in silence, too tired and in pain to move, but they felt satisfied. The tension was no longer there, but their relationship stayed intact, soon to evolve into something better. Something they both needed. Chris said that they should both probably bathe again, and Leon agreed. The agent saying that there was a perfectly good Jacuzzi waiting to be used the way it’s supposed to be used, and not for ice baths. Chris laughed, telling the younger to sit on his own side, because if he sat in Chris’ lap, they both knew that neither of them would be washed properly. Leon pouted, and begrudgingly accepted, but on the terms that they could cuddle afterward and order room service.

“Fine.” Chris said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @SParkie96
> 
> https://sparkie96.tumblr.com/
> 
> WANTED: Someone to translate English to Japanese.


End file.
